


Birthday Tease

by Elsenova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsenova/pseuds/Elsenova
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for a friend's character's birthday, the strip tease is set to Deftone's song "You've Seen The Butcher"





	Birthday Tease

The girls barrel into Elise’s room, hot and heavy, their makeup barely hanging on to its foundation by an act of God. Lips smack and clothes shuffle as they stumble to the bed, too busy with each other to navigate correctly, instead opting to make out against the wall for a few moments before shoving off and tumbling onto the bed, Elise landing on her back as the duo continues their sexcapades there.   
  
“Babe…mmh….” Elise manages to muffle through Molly’s onslaught of heavy, deep kisses, wishing she could revel in her taste some more before getting onto the main event, “I… hah… mmf… Need to… Get your present…” Staying under her lover a bit longer, Elise slips her pierced tongue into Molly’s mouth, rolling it around Molly’s own, eventually retreating it back and dragging her stud into Molly’s teeth.   
  
Rolling over on top of Molly, Elise plants her pelvis between Molly’s legs and starts slowly rolling her wide hips against her bottom’s. After few moments of grinding against each other, Elise pulls away reluctantly, her solid black lips dragging Molly with her, sitting her up at the edge of the bed with little effort. Their lips part, but only slightly before Elise brings her tender, loving hand up to a softly panting Molly’s cheek. Seeing her lover in this state makes Elise giddy, knowing how worked up they both make each other. Flashing a grin only centimeters away from Molly’s face, Elise pulls away for good, dragging her black tipped fingers laboriously along Molly’s tender, flushed cheek before barking a quick *‘Stay’* as she turns around.   
  
Making her way to her dresser, Elise slips her phone out of her pocket and taps open her music app. She chuckles at a few last minute thoughts, but she’s planned this for weeks, and she’s got everything set; the song, the setting, the moves… Everything except one thing, she remembers. Picking the song and docking it in her speakers, Deftone’s ‘You’ve Seen The Butcher’’s opening riff starts playing as Elise ruffles through her top dresser drawer, grabbing an object Molly can’t quite make out as Elise hides it from her view and placing a small metal key next to the speaker.   
  
With her eyes locked on Molly’s, who is sitting patiently on the bed, Elise walks back to her love slowly and methodically; her large, fishnet-covered thighs brushing together with every step as she sways her hips to the strumming of the guitar. Stopping to sway rhythmically in front of Molly, Elise smiles a wicked smile and orders her girlfriend to put her hands out for her surprise. Upon seeing her orders obeyed, her wicked grin widens as Elise snaps the pair of metal handcuffs around the lithe wrists of her lover, and much to the shock of Molly, she pushes her down onto the bed using a little pressure from her foot onto Molly’s shoulder as the rest of the band kicks in.   
  
**_“Don’t wanna take it slow…”_ **   
  
Before retreating her foot, Elise unbuttons her frayed jean shorts and pulls them down enough to flash the waistband of her panties before righting herself on two feet and crawling sensually over Molly, taking her handcuffed hands and pinning them over her head with one hand, and pulling her shorts off with the other. With the shorts tossed aside, Elise plants her plump ass down onto her girlfriend’s crotch and sits up, rolling her her voluptuous hips against Molly’s jean skirt to the music as her black-coated lips part, breathing through the strands of equally-as-black hair strewn across her face.

  
” **_I wanna watch the waaay…”_ **   
  
With the chorus kicking in, Elise has already made her way down into Molly’s neck and trails her hot breath across it, leaving a trail of dreadfully slow, sensual bite-kisses from her collarbone to her earlobe, whispering a breathy “happy birthday, Moll-doll,” into her lover’s ear. Feeling Molly’s back arch and wriggle through the ordeal, Elise sits up, biting her lip at the quivering mess below her.   
  
**_“You slowly enter…”_ **   
  
Before Elise even takes off her shirt, she manages to unclasp her bra, take it off, and hold it in her mouth for Molly to see as Elise straighten her hair quickly before tossing it out of the way, revealing her smaller but perky tits and hardened, pierced nipples through the bumps on her shirt . Rocking her hips to the music, Elise drags her arms up her sides, cupping her breasts and pulling on her nipple rings over her shirt, letting out a few soft moans slip through parted lips.   
  
“ **_I wanna watch you close…”_ **   
  
Letting the rings slip out her fingers, she falls forward, catching herself with her hands as she locks eyes with the unusually timid Molly. Sending her a loving smile, Elise flips her head back and puts her hands on her waist once more, her hips rolling into Molly’s on time. With a wink, Elise lifts her shirt, revealing her slightly pudgy tummy and pert tits.   
  
**_“I wanna watch the waaay_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You creep across my skull...”_ **

 

Her hands make way up to her nipples once again as she closes her eyes and gives a light tug to the piercings, causing a deeper moan to escape her, betraying her stoic act up to this point. Looking down at the birthday girl below her through half lidded, hazel eyes, she leans over, taunting her enamoured lover whose mouth is just out of reach of her nipple and it’s dangling accessory.   
  
**_“You slowly enter_ ** ****  
******_Cause you know my room…”_**  


Deciding Molly’s had enough of a show, Elise’s decision to get more involved causes her depraved smile to reappear as she sinks herself back into Molly’s neck, kissing downwards this time, lifting Molly’s skull patterned tee that she “borrowed” from Elise on the way down and planting kisses across her full-figured chest, down her stomach and stopping at her waistline, taunting her with more kisses along her waistline as the solo of the song plays out, until…

  
**_“I wanna watch the waaay_ ** ****  
**_You creep across my skull...”_ ** ****  
****  
On queue, Elise shoves her head under Molly’s skirt, latching herself to Molly’s clit and sucking hard, flicking it around with her studded tongue. A loud gasp escapes Molly, her handcuffed hands clinging desperately to the bed above her, then to the hair of the head between her thighs. Loving the response she’s getting, Elise continues, throwing the legs of her lover over her shoulders and rolling the skirt up, getting a better entrance to Molly’s delicious mound.   
  
**_“_ _You slowly enter_**

**_'Cause you know my room_ **

**_And then crawl your knees off_ **

**_Before you shake my tomb...”_ ** ****  


Knowing what Molly loves having done to her, Elise runs through it like a checklist; suck her clit hard, tongue her entrance, suck her labia, and soon enough, you’ll open the flood gates. The moment Elise is repaid with a vice-like grip around her head and moaning that could drown out the blaring music, she knows Molly’s almost got her fill. “Fuck, I’m..!” leaves the blondes lips loud enough to deafen the music and Elise doesn’t let up, latching herself onto and licking Molly’s clit to brace herself for the oncoming orgasm.

 

**_“You enter slowly_ **

**_You know my room_ **

**_You crawl your knees off_ **

**_And then you shake my tomb.”_ **

 

Molly finally comes with a squeal, locking Elise’s head onto her pussy by wrapping her well toned legs around her girlfriend and pulling Elise’s head by the hair into her mound, unloading her orgasm into the mouth of the onwaiting goth, who happily takes it, drinking it down as it reaches her mouth. Elise carries on, prodding Molly’s sensitive clit through her orgasm and a bit after, before Molly finally lets up her grip a bit after the song ends, revealing a drenched Elise’s, her smudged lipstick, and runny mascara. Elise sends a smile up at Molly before landing a kiss on her tender pussy once more and crawling up to her lips, planting a long, passionate kiss on a pair of Molly’s awaiting own. Elise pulls away and lets Molly sink into the bed as she crawls over, grabs the key and unlocks her from the handcuffs.  
  
Pulling Molly up into her lap, Elise begins brushing her hair as they pull each other close and hug tightly. A few moments pass in each other’s embrace before Elise lays Molly back onto the bed softly, telling her love that she’s going to clean up and be right back. A nod from a barely conscious Molly gives her the okay, but Elise doesn’t leave just yet; instead opting to take in the beautiful frame of her girlfriend, planting this into her memory bank, hoping that this too could last forever within her mind. Noticing that Molly finally passed out, Elise smiles and caresses her lover’s arm, gets up and walks out of the room, washes her makeup off, comes back, undresses the both of them, and finally tucks herself into bed next to Molly.   
  
“Happy birthday again, Molly,” Elise says, unsure if Molly’s half conscious state is aware of her confession, “I love you.”


End file.
